Demon Blood Physiology
''Underconstruction'' 55ff5945d1323b56c4db6b9e61b77a54.jpg a6030fd1d973a4ac5d02a96371b95e34.jpg The Difference Please do not get these creatures confused with their equally sinister counterparts The Oni, or The Onihourda. These creatures originated at the start of the Demonic/ Angelic era of earth. Beings on either side fought for soul control over Heaven. These creatures are from the Demonic blood line and are all in direct relation to their predecessors, Satan and Lucifer. They have NO relation in terms of power and genetics. Oni's do show similar traits, but even so only a DEMON can destroy another Demon in whole. This rule can be bypassed only if the slayer is a Spirit Monk, Priest/ Priestess, Guru, or Witch/ Warlock. Oni's and Onihoruda have the ability and capability to disperse ( Not Kill ) an Demon. This is only possible if the Host and the Oni are truly one with one another. Only then will their powers combine with one another fully, so that their power could take down a demon properly. ( Meaning only when your Onihrouda level has reached stage 3 ) Humans and other creatures have the power to destroy Demons just like Oni's/Onihorudas, but neither mortals nor Onihourda have the ability to vanquish the demon. Meaning, that they are able to defeat it only temporarily, but it WILL return. Whenever someone defeats a demon and they are not of Demon Blood, or any of the professions listed above, the demon will be sent back to hell where it will wait until it is strong enough to return again. The time period from which the demon lingers in it's ethereally after being defeated spans from weeks to months before it may return back to earth once more. As far as Demons vs. Demons are concerned, whenever a demon goes against another the possibility for vanquishing their foe completely is greater in comparison. Meaning, that the effects of battle are more permanent and long term. Again as previously stated, only a Demon can truly defeat another Demon. However, the Demon that was conquered is STILL liable to return. The difference between a Human/ Onihourda kill and a Demon kill is the time that the Demon spends in it's ethereally state. The time period from which the Demon lingers in it's weakened state after being defeated by another of its kind spans from decades to centuries or even millennia. This all depends on if the Demon was of a greater or lesser class than it's conqueror. Obviously, greater level leads to the Demon being out of commission longer and lesser level leads to vice versa. Information 4b301c813ddd164929558c8f965b7542.jpg a14d393a59128815dadf43bc8dd06a5e.jpg 23894d7c034e290ef94430ed5ded98ad.jpg Those of the Demon Blood can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: '''Physical Demons: '''Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. '''Spirtual Demon: '''Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. '''Etheral Demon: '''Ethereal Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. '''Alpha-Bred: '''The Alphabred are when two powerful demons breed together. Meaning two A class Demons breed together, or two S class. Or when a Demon breeds with a race out of there own. Alpha-breds are extremly powerful and hard to contain. They have the ability to be all forms of the Demons listed above at once, and have all the power demons can obtain. Its also said they are the only entites strong enough to become the next ruler of hell. They are literally the perfection of all Demons. A Demon, without all of the Demon weaknesses. Physical Demons *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Demons *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation *Absorption *Barriers *Blasts *Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology *Flight *Illusion Manipulation *Intangibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Teleportation Ethereal Demons *Ethereal Physiology *Elemental Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Immortality *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Life-Force Generation *Life-Force Manipulation *Magic *Mana Manipulation *Non-Corporeal Form *Possession *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Extrasensory Perception *Omnifarious *Quintessence Force *Resurrection *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones demons may have: *Chaos Manipulation *Curse Inducement *Dark Element Manipulation *Black Earth Manipulation *Black Lightning Manipulation *Dark Fire Manipulation *Dark Water Manipulation *Dark Wind Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology *Fear Inducement *Hatred Empowerment *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Human Disguise *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Horn Protrusion *Needle Projection *Prehensile Tail *Stinger Protrusion *Tentacle Extension *Necromancy *Nothingness Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Poison Generation *Possession *Rage Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Sin Embodiment *Soul Absorption *Vice Inducement *Weapon Manipulation Types of Demons *The Alphabred - The Alphabreds are a breed of Demon whom have been bred by two A ranking demons. These demons are powerful simply because they have the ability to be all the other types of demons simataenously, giving them untold power that can be quite difficult to contain and perdict. PoxNora-Maxxerek-by-James-Ryman-34.jpg *Alp - A spirit associated with nightmares. Also Alp-drucken, and Painajainen. See Nightmare. (German) 001063d7063090ccacb867ce04870ee5.jpg *Archdemon - An upper level demon in the infernal hierarchy. (Christian) gris_by_igorkieryluk-d54kbo7.jpg *Bajang - A vampiric demon with the ability to take the form of a cat. mejgukqwaaupbhyhelws.png *Cambion - The offspring of a human and a succubus or an incubus. Cambion_-_Anne_Stokes.jpg *Demoness - A female demon. demoness_by_llyncis-d8tlo0f.png *Fallen Angel - An angel that has lapsed into sin or has been exiled from heaven. (Christian) 52071.jpg *Familiar - A spirit, often in the form of an animal, that assists in sorcery and witchcraft. (European) shadowdemon_rough.jpg *Goblin - A malformed creature related to the fae. (European) 15469.jpg *Gorgon - A winged female being with live snakes for hair. (Greek) Medusa_Gorgon_Mythical_Creature_Art_20_by_robshields.jpg *Imp - A small mischievous demon related to the fairy. (European) 03e27e3d89a151f1d8b161254b2e0b67.png *Incubus - A male demon that attempts to have sexual relations with people while they sleep. Incubus_seducer-1-.jpg *Jikininki - A ghoulish demon that feeds on human corpses. (Japanese) jikininki_by_sircrocodile-d7qork3.jpg *Jinn - An invisible shapeshifter that can appear in the form of a human or an animal. (Middle Eastern) firedemon.jpeg *Kappa - A vampiric creature that resembles a human with green skin. (Japanese) e17ddc7a39344e595bda9191c0866653.jpg *Leviathan - An immense sea creature also known as the demon of envy, and The Grand Admiral of Hell. (Hebrew) 2c3ceac3099d117bdc4b337f839223b2.jpg *Marching Hordes - Demons that cause war. GW2Demons.jpg *Nickar - A sea demon. (Scandinavian) 3935fd5e9c40ec79823cdcc846654b3e.png *Nightmare - A demon that causes night terrors. Also Ephialtes, Mara, and Walriderske. (Scandinavian) 8690f25783e2b1bc4b934128ea1effc2.jpg *Poltergeist - A noisy, mischievous spirit connected to a live human, usually a child. (German 74d23d8383a82ab7df556aab21d08c8f.jpg *Puck - A mischievous nature spirit or demon. c3f03e01a0bcaed4ca4897ad6c1b85c2.jpg 1fb560c71b94f5431c3099e6ca81e78e.jpg 83e6c7c6eb2a87b087450ab910fb705f.jpg *Rokurokubi - A demon that appears as a human with the ability to stretch its neck to unnatural lengths. (Japanese) d430d9858a19d938b64938947e15d9cf.jpg *Succubus - A female demon that attempts to have sexual relations with people while they sleep. f0b5b8df0e933234ebb09feebbecaa20.jpg Demon Class E Class The weakest class of all. Demons of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most humans and Spirit World residents fall under this category. D Class The second to lowest class. Like E-class demons, they usually aren't very intelligent (with few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average human. However, compared to most demons they are very weak. . The strongest normal people with spiritual awareness in the world are all D-class in Demon Class terminology. C Class This is about average strength for most demons. They are stronger than E and D classes, but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These demons are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Demon worlds. B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. A Class The second to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and demons with this power can traverse to the Human World. Prior to the Keikai barrier's removal, A-class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Demon World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings.. S Class S classes are the highest class (the pinnacle of power). They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a large area. In the Demon World, they are rare; with only about 20 ever known by name. It is extremely rare for even an A-class to achieve this level, however it has been observed that a strong A-class could achieve upper S-class in less than two years. A single Lower S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. Variations *Ala Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Imp Physiology *Incubus Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Personal Demon Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Category:Family of Sin Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Physiology Category:Demon Blood Category:Dark Moon